I. Field
The present invention relates generally to emergency alerting systems installed in buildings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a configurable notification device.
II. Background Details
During construction of new buildings, various devices such as smoke detectors and fire alarm notification devices are mounted and wired throughout the structure. This work usually occurs before the drywall and painting has been completed. The various devices may be wired to an alarm panel that monitors the status of the devices. Some systems utilize an addressable communication protocol to monitor the status of the notification devices. In these systems, each notification device is assigned a unique address and the alarm panel may monitor the status of the device by communicating a status request message to the notification device and by receiving a response to the status request from the notification device.
Other systems utilize a non-addressable communication protocol. In these systems, a first polarity DC voltage is communicated during a supervisory mode of operation from the alarm panel to the notification devices. In this mode, a rectifier in each of the respective notification devices prevents activation of the notification device. A passive component such as a resistor is placed at the end of a given circuit to provide a path for current to flow. The alarm panel monitors this current flow to determine whether there is a break in the continuity of the wiring that connects the notification devices to the alarm panel. In an active mode, the polarity of the DC voltage is reversed, which in turn forward biases the rectifiers in the respective notification devices thus enabling activation of the notification devices.
One problem with addressable and non-addressable notification devices is that they are not interchangeable. That is, a non-addressable notification device cannot be utilized in a system that utilizes an addressable communication protocol and vice versa. This burdens the field installer with having to carry both types of notification devices when on a repair call.